Tissue anchors are used for anchoring elements, such as electrode leads or sutures, to tissue, such as bone or soft tissue. Some tissue anchors are shaped so as to define a shaft and screw thread therearound, while other tissue anchors are shaped so as define a helical tissue-coupling element without a shaft.